


What Happens in Vegas-Stays in Vegas

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco out to prove he can do it even better, Fluff, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, tassel twirling Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says:  Harry and Draco spend a weekend in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas-Stays in Vegas

“Harry, this place is fantastic,” Draco said with amazement, as the limousine dropped them off at the entrance to their hotel in Vegas.

Harry, too, stood looking wide-eyed around at the neon lights of the Las Vegas strip. 

“Are you sure wizards don’t run this town?” Draco asked. “I mean this just does not seem like something Muggles would operate.”

“I don’t know, Draco. I don’t think so, but don’t really care, either. I can’t wait to get you upstairs, naked and in the hot tub.” Harry grinned, nibbling on Draco‘s ear as they rode the lift to their suite.  
~~~~

They had decided Harry would put their stuff away and Draco would fill the hot tub.  
Harry, sidetracked by all the activity taking place outside their window, had taken longer than usual.

Draco, in the meantime, had run the tub and was immersed in the heated water, slowly arousing himself as he waited for Harry to finally arrive.

He was almost to completion when he heard a strangled noise. Opening his eyes, he caught Harry staring at him with lust, love and amazement.

“See something you like, green-eyes?” he smirked.

“Yes, you,” Harry said as he slid into the tub.  
~~~~

After a relaxing shag in the hot tub, followed by a shower which resulted in another round, they felt dinner and a show was in order.

Although neither was too interested in the topless shows, they chose to go to one anyway. 

Draco was about to suggest returning to their room for another shag before bed, when he turned to see Harry staring in amazement at the young woman in front of him. The tassels on her nipples were whirling in time to the music.

“How do you think she can get them to move like that?” Harry asked Draco.  
~~~~

It took Harry forever to convince Draco that no, he did not fancy the young lady, and no, he didn’t want to dump Draco and start up life as a heterosexual.

Returning to their hotel, Harry suggested they play the slots for a while. He hoped the noise and flashing lights would mesmerize Draco.

Draco stared in amazement as the lights began flashing, the bells began ringing, and the numbers on Harry’s machine kept increasing.

“Let me try. I can do it just as well as you.”

Harry watched in sorrow as the numbers on the machine grew steadily smaller.  
~~~~

Returning to their room after a run around the inside track, Harry was stunned to hear voices coming from their room.

There was music in the background and a man’s voice - a strange man’s melodious voice - could be heard. “That's right baby. Come on baby, shake it for me.”

His chest monster breaking loose, Harry slammed open the door only to stand blinking, incredulous in his amazement. Draco stood in front of the mirror, silver and green tassels attached to his nipples, wriggling his top half for all he was worth, trying to get the tassels to whirl.  
~~~~

The next day, after another indoor run, Harry returned to their room, to the same music and the same strange man’s voice. Knowing it was a recording, he paid it little attention. 

Opening the door, he was gobsmacked with lust and amazement as Draco stood facing him, completely naked except for the green and silver tassels tied around his cock. Undulating his hips he sinuously moved his body so the tassels whirled around and around. 

Harry licked his lips at his so-very-talented boyfriend before he pushed him against the wall and proceeded to still the dancing tassel with his mouth. 

~~~~

As their flight was taxiing down the runway on their way home, Draco leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder. “That was fun; we should try to this again sometime. I don’t know why we waited so long.”

“I agree. I can’t wait to see the look of amazement on everyone’s face when I tell them about the tassel incident.” Harry laughed with pure delight.

“Harry, you wouldn’t dare. Would you?” Draco blanched with the fear of being a laughingstock.

“Didn’t you pay any attention to the Muggle television?” Harry asked. “Don’t you know, _What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas._


End file.
